My Name is Katie Knight Old
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: My name is Katie Knight and I was fourteen when I found out I was pregnant. Please read and review!


**Note: I was making a sandwich. Thought of this story idea. Boom! Hope you like it! I do not own Big Time Rush.**

My name is Katie Knight.

I was fourteen years old when I got raped. I don't remember much of it and I would rather not. The only thing I do remember is the bruised that I had to hide from my family. I knew that I should have told them what happened. But I was afraid that they would look at me differently. I know it wasn't my fault, but I still felt dirty. Can you imagine four older brothers' faces when you tell them you got raped?

I remember the day that I found out I was pregnant. My period was a week and a half late so I decided to buy a pregnancy test.

* * *

><p>"Okay... wait three minutes for the results." Katie set the test down on the counter and sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting patiently. The door was locked so nobody would just barge in and she almost jumped out of her skin when the test made a click noise.<p>

Jumping up, she picked up the test and read the results. She covered her mouth with her hand and slid back down to the ground, back against the door. She began to sob and shake fiercely, staring at the large "+" on the test. She couldn't believe it. Katie Knight. Was pregnant.

After what seemed like ages, she heard a knock on the door.

"Katie? Are you okay?" She heard her brother's voice drift through the door.

"Go away!" She practically screamed and buried her face into her hands. She hadn't realized that she was crying so loud that she probably attracted the attention of her brothers.

"Please open the door, baby sister." Kendall pleaded.

"What's wrong?" She heard Logan's soft voice now and wondered if the whole band was standing on the other side of the door.

She didn't answer but continued to sob, no caring if they heard her. They continued to beg her to open the door and when Carlos threatened to knock the door down, she stopped crying. Wrapping the test in toilet paper, she tossed it into the trash and made it unnoticeable before pulling the door open.

Her brothers were standing there, looking very concerned. She rubbed her puffy eyes and waited for them to ask the question. She had already come up with a legitimate lie.

"Why were you crying?" Kendall asked, hugging his sister.

"Just a boy. I don't really want to talk about it." She said simply as if the story wasn't news to her. Pulling away from her brother, she walked to her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>I remember the boys asking me who the boy was. I know they wanted to get him back for hurting me but there was no boy. I just told them it was no big deal. After a few weeks, I really began to worry. The fact that I was pregnant really began to sink in. I. Katie Knight. Was pregnant.<p>

What was I going to do when I got a baby bump? What would the boys think? I could just see their disgusted and infuriated faces if I told them that I got raped. I decided against telling them. They would find out soon enough.

But the thing was, I never got to have a baby bump.

My name is Katie Knight.

I was fifteen years old when I had the miscarriage. I remember it as if it was just yesterday.

* * *

><p>Katie was asleep in her bed, thinking about anything but her baby. Thankfully, she hadn't received a baby bump yet but she could feel it coming. She was terrified of what would happen when she actually had it. What would her family think?<p>

She was so busy thinking that she gasped in surprise as pain shot through her body. Looking around wildly, Katie tried to sit up but was thrown back by another agonizing pain. She could feel herself bleeding and the pain didn't stop. It hurt so much and Katie was so blinded by the pain that she hadn't realized she was screaming.

She heard her door open and four weary figures ran into her room. She recognized her brother immediately and screamed again as pain racked her small body. Kendall seemed to think she was having a nightmare and shook her shoulder in attempt to wake her up. It was dark and he couldn't see her eyes flashing with pain.

"Katie? Wake up!" He ordered, sounding frantic.

"I am awake! Kendall, something's wrong with me... I'm bleeding- ARGHHH!" She wailed as pain shot through her body again and Kendall yanked off the covers. She was covered in blood and quick as a flash, Kendall picked her up.

"Call an ambulance!" He ordered and a moment later, Logan said he heard the sirens. Kendall carried his convulsing sister down to the lobby, the other three following with confused and terrified expressions.

Nobody had any idea of what was going on but Katie was shaking and screaming as pain filled her body.

The paramedic took her from Kendall and the blonde boy climbed into the ambulance. Instantly, they sped off towards the hospital. James, Logan, and Carlos jumped into their own car and followed close behind.

At the hospital, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos waited in the lobby. Carlos was sobbing, terrified that Katie was going to die. James was trying to comfort Carlos and kept exchanging worried looks with Logan, who was shaking in his seat. Kendall paced in front of them, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"You don't randomly start bleeding, do you?" He asked Logan frantically.

"I don't know, Kendall. The doctor will be here any moment to tell us what happened." Logan tried to sound calm but his voice gave away how panicked he really was. All four boys were terrified for their sister.

A few moments later, a doctor stepped through the doors and looked at them all with a strange expression. "Are you Katie Knight's brother?" He asked Kendall, who had froze when the doctor came through the doors.

"Yes! What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay? She's not going to die is she?" Kendall asked frantically. James, Carlos, and Logan sprang up but stayed where they were, watching the doctor with concerned expressions.

"Your sister is not going to die, sir. It just seems to be that Miss Knight had a spontaneous abortion." The doctor said slowly. Logan gasped and the others just stared at the doctor with confused looks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked.

"Your sister had a miscarriage, sir. She's in the recovery room right now. You can see her now, if you like." The doctor turned around, leaving the four boys.

Kendall was frozen to the spot, trying to process what he had just heard. Logan looked as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. James was furious and Carlos was sobbing silently. Their sister had just had a miscarriage. Did that mean that Katie Knight was pregnant?

Kendall shook his head and pushed through the doors, running down the hall. The other three followed, right on the blonde's heels. They reached Katie's room and Kendall threw the door open. The fourteen year old girl was laying on the bed, asleep. Her face was pale and she had her arms down at her sides. An IV was danging from her arm as the machine pumped blood.

"Katie..." Kendall whispered and was at his sister's side in an instant. James, Logan, and Carlos stood on the other side of the bed, watching their sister. She looked paler than ever and her face was drained of all color. If they didn't know better and the machine was beeping a regular pattern, they would have thought she was dead.

Then, Katie's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the boys that surrounded the bed. Tears filled her eyes and she began to sob silently. Kendall wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, careful not to move her too much. The other three gave her hugs as well but didn't say anything.

Katie remembered the doctor telling the nurse she had a miscarriage. She didn't have to be a genius to know what that meant. Katie Knight had lost her baby. And for some reason, a wave of sadness seemed to be drowning her. The tears streamed down her face and the looks on the boys' faces told her that they already knew.

Kendall grabbed her hand and watched as Katie's gaze fell on him. Her eyes were shallow with sadness and distress. He leaned close and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, a faint whisper dangling from her lips.

"I lost the baby..."

**Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Either way, leave a review! I may or may not continue this, so if I get enough inspiration from reviews, I might just write a chapter two! **


End file.
